


Heartbeat

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls Jim his friend, calls him like that every time he sees him. What should Jim think: is it some kind of another cunning dangerous game? Does Oswald really think so?</p>
<p>Or he just doesn't dare to call Jim someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the song "Heartbeats" by The Knife.
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes :)

_**And you**  
You knew the hand of the devil  
And you  
Kept us awake with wolves' teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night_

Jim sees the smirk on Oswald's face and feels a sudden wave of anger – hot and bittersweet, leaving a salty taste on his tongue. The club is semi-dark tonight and inside Jim dwells the same darkness, covering his anger with pitch-black shadow, hiding something else behind it. Oswald is in front of him, his pale face seems to be wrapped in the veil of fog, his eyes glistening behind it like two precious stones. Too dark, too deep. Is there something else in there, too, behind that darkness? Jim doesn't know and doesn't _want_ to know. Or does he?

Anger burns his chest, filling his breath with dry heat. Oswald doesn't seem to be afraid of him. How could that trembling bruised boy, praying for mercy with blood-stained lips, turn into this content and calm young man he sees now? It's disturbing, something like a metamorphosis of a werewolf. Jim spared his life once and now Oswald thinks he'll do it again and again, he feels his weakness, so he's not afraid. He calls Jim his friend, calls him like that every time he sees him. What should Jim think: is it some kind of another cunning dangerous game? Does Oswald really think so?

Or he just doesn't dare to call Jim someone else?

Anger injects Jim's veins with adrenaline and something else he cannot name, but it _burns_ , burns badly, worse than anger itself, and suddenly Jim wants to touch Oswald, he doesn't care in which manner, just hold him tight, feel his body next to his own. Jim's heart beats faster as he grabs Oswald, his hair, light as black feathers, tickle his face, his breath smells of cinnamon, his face now a mask of terror – and how ugly this mask is! Jim wants to put it off, but instead almost hisses at him, every word intoxicated with that hidden feeling.

“You doesn't know, what I am able to do”, says Jim and he means it. Oswald is small, his body feels like something very frail, like cocoon of a butterfly, and Jim is afraid to break it, but some part of him wants that Oswald felt something strong about him, something intense. It can be fear and pain, yes... What else?

What else is he able to do? Kiss on the mouth, so deep and sweet it brings them in a kind of blissful coma? A bite on the bottom lip, filling Jim's mouth with a taste of Oswald's blood, warm and spicy? What else – unwrap cocoon, throw away all those posh clothes to see what beauty hides under them? Jim's heart is pounding, echoing in his ears and near his own heart he feels the beating of Oswald's, beating like wings of a bird. A bird of prey.

Oswald is so near Jim can smell the scent of his skin and hair. The world stands still around them, the silence broken only by wild beating of their hearts. They seem to resemble each other, entwined into some kind of melody, fast and desperate, some ethereal voice singing every unspoken word upon it. Jim stares into Oswald's eyes and sees there familiar feelings, same as his own: anger, fear and that secret one, which both of them are afraid to reveal. Yet. Not here, not now, when their hearts beat so hard they seem to be able to crush their ribs. The strange symphony reaches its climax and when Jim lets Oswald go, there's only silence. 

Oswald says something about “big favor”, but Jim isn't really listening. He feels dizzy, the left side of his chest hurts a little, sweat trickles down his spine. Oswald is breathing hard, gasping for air and Jim has a strange feeling that something that happened between them was very personal, even intimate like passionate lovemaking. He leaves the club, moving slowly, wondering if Oswald feels the same. He's blushing a little, a beautiful shade of red coloring his cheeks like first sunlight on white clouds. Jim's heartbeat stills, a burning feeling fades and he somehow misses it. A big favor, Oswald said... Jim thinks that he knows what kind of favor it will be. Something related to their secret, which Jim finally can give a word for – arousal.

And Oswald knows that word, too.


End file.
